Glossary
Throughout the game, there are many terms and acronyms which are commonly used by players, many of which aren't always clear to newer players. This glossary attempts to help clarify some of the most commonly used terminology. List of terms/acronyms *LoC **The game itself, Legend of (the) Cryptids. *ED/EP **These stand for Energy Drinks/Energy Potions, which are an important item used for replenishing energy, as well as for trade. *PP **These stand for Power Potions, which are an important item used for replenishing attack and defense power, as well as for trade. Also sometimes referred to as "pots" during trading. *Card Value **This term describes the value and price of cards, particularly Ultra Rare cards, which in many circumstances cannot be practically traded for potions alone. This is not to be confused with the pure price of a card, which describes the price of a card traded purely for potions. *PM **This stands for Perfect Max, a term used to describe cards which have been enhanced to their maximum levels before being evolved and subsequently maxed out again in their evolved forms. *RM/BM **Stands for Regular Max and Base Maxed respectively, terms used to describe cards which have been enhanced to their maximum level, but not yet evolved. RM is more often seen in iOS, while BM is more often seen in Android. *CB/Reg **Stands for Clean Base and Regular respectively, used to describe cards that have not been enhanced or evolved. *IMP **Abbreviation of Imperfect, this describes a card which was NOT maxed out before evolving, thus not having maximum possible stats when maxing its level. The price of an impefect card is usually the price of a regular unevolved version of the card, but varies from card to card. The extent of its "imperfection" will be a factor when selling. *Junk Rare **These are Rare cards which have too weak to be used in battle, usually due to low PWR-to-stats ratio or having skills that are to weak for its PWR. Instead, they are more commonly used to level up card skills of more valuable rares or redeemed for Rare Medals. They are commonly defined as having a power rating of 7~8 or less, depending on individuals. *Farming **Term used to describe the process of repeating earlier quests which have low energy requirements, in order to gain Common cards to be used for enhancing Rare/ Ultra Rare cards. Most players do Chapter 2 quests while farming, where you expend only 3 Energy for each Common card you receive. *Extinct **This term refers to cards which can no longer be obtained from packs or were released through special promotions, and had become very hard to come by. An extinct card is usually very high in value, and is usually looked for by collectors regardless of in-battle usage. They might be (re-)released much later in regular packs, but the chances are very slim. For example: ***Succubus Twin Blazena was one of the first cards to be released. She is very hard to come by, and can no longer be obtained by card packs; only through trading. ***(Berries) Confection Magic Princess was distributed solely through completing the LoC Fifth Anniversary Login Bonus promotion, and thus can only be obtained through trading now. *Pure **This refers to how a card will be paid for. Pure represents that a card will be traded for in either all Energy Drinks or in all Power Potions. **Usually pure prices are lower then mixed prices. *Mixed **This refers to how a card will be paid for. Mixed means it will be paid with a combination of both Energy Drinks and Power Potions. Some traders have a required minimum when trading with mixed, such that the ratio of the total amount be a certain drink. For example: 120mix ( 70pp +), means that the trader will accept a mixture of 120 eds and pps, but the ratio must have at least 70 or more pp in it. **As stated above, mixed prices are usually higher than pure prices. *B/S/T/LF **These are trade market abbreviations. They stand for "Buying", "Selling", "Trading", and "Looking For", respectively. *FL/BL **These stand for Front Line and Back Line decks, respectively. Category:Gameplay Category:Glossary Category:Abbreviations